Puppies?
by shouvley
Summary: Nessie and Jacob's life once they are a couple. Fairly short but more chapters to come. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

_So this started as something that thought I would be able to finish in just a couple chapters but after writing just this much I think it could go one for quite a few. Now that school is back in session, no promises of how often updates will be, but hopefully I'll get the next chapter out before profs pile the work too high._

_I do not own Twilight, the characters, or anything else what who qualify as copyright infringement. You can even steal my characters, I don't care._

* * *

God she was beautiful. I was staring, but she was used to it now. She looked up at me and I froze. The way she held my gazed was unbreakable. She had been in the middle of a conversation with a new friend from school. It was great that she had made friends so easily.

We had worried that this would not come simply as she had never truly had to the opportunity to socialize with others her own age (or at least physically appearing the same age) due to the fact that they outgrew them too quickly. Now that her appearance had started to plateau we were hopeful she would develop at a normal rate for the next few years.

Since we had reached the point in her development we had been waiting for, we all enrolled in Black Canyon High School in Emmett, Idaho. She was enrolled as a freshman. The rest of us were fairly equally distributed among the upper class grades. Oddly enough, she had a much easier time than the rest of us. Alice liked to throw theories around trying to rationalize her effortless popularity, but we all knew there was no explanation other than her personality. She lit up the room. Others couldn't help to be drawn to her the way they were drawn to her parents without the obstacle of their desire to kill any who came near. That usually put a damper on human friendship.

She smiled at me and I knew she wanted me to join her. I moved silently through the group, trying to actual casual though I towered over everyone. She took my hand and a wave of happiness shot through me as I saw my staring face echoed back through the lens of her thoughts. She really did love me.

It had worried me for a long time that she would not return my affections (imprinting was binding on my end but not on hers), and who could blame her? She was ridiculously beautiful and unbelievably smart. She had an endless supply of money available to her should she want it (which she rarely did) and was the most kindhearted person I had ever known. It would have made sense if she wanted someone else, or even the option to look for someone else. But she had made up her mind quite awhile ago that she would stay with me and I could not have been happier.

"This is my Jacob," she said to the girl she had been talking to, her melodic tone saturated with contentment. "You've probably seen him around school, he's a junior." She turned to me. "This is Jill, we have Spanish together."

Jill looked slightly stunned. I'd seen this look on the faces of several people recently so I was fairly certain she was reacting to the fact that I was supposed to be 16 years old. I may not have aged at all in the last 10 years, but I certainly didn't look much younger than 20. I tried to make my back-story involve getting held back a couple of times but I was refused and reminded that when it comes to details, less is more. So here I was, 27 years old, pretending to be 16, while being in a relationship with a girl who looked 15 but was really only 10. If my life wasn't the perfect formula for a soap opera I don't know what would be. Unless you added in that her parents were vampires who would be 17 & 18 years old forever, and they were now pretending to her sister and my stepbrother. And for some reason they thought my desired back-story was too complicated. Vampires.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie had definitely not grown to accept the idea of Ness and me in the last 10 years. If anything she was more against it than ever. At first she had tried to tell her that I was dangerous and that it was a bad idea to be around me. When that didn't work she resorted to telling her all the gory details about my previous obsession with Bella. I'll admit I was a little worried with that one but Ness took it all in stride, almost as if she were expecting it. She didn't miss much. Lately there had been making casual comments on the subject of our unborn children. Today it took a turn for the worse.

"So Renesmee," Blondie always called her by her real name. "How was school today? Did you learn anything new?"

"No, Aunt Rose," Ness said, almost annoyed. She knew where this conversation was heading. "You know that I already know everything they're going to teach almost as well as you do." Blondie smirked. I wanted to wipe that grin off of her face but I suspected Ness would not be very happy about it. "That's good. I'm glad you remember everything I taught you. Especially all that stuff about genetics." She was trying way too hard to be casual. This was not heading anywhere good. "And the idea that mixing 2 very different sets of chromosomes is a very bad idea"

Seriously? She had resorted to this?

"Are you actually giving me 'The Talk' in terms of chromosomes?" Ness was incredulous. "Because I seem to remember someone else being born with 2 two very different sets of chromosomes. Who could that be? Hmm... I wonder. Maybe me?" Blondie look annoyed so of course I was loving every minute of it. "I'm sorry, but I'm just trying to look out for you. To do what's best for you. You know that's all I want right?" Ness nodded. "I'm just trying to keep you from making a huge mistake"  
Ness opened her mouth to reply but I cut her off, "Will you give it a rest Blondie? She's made her decision and you're just going to have to live with it"

"Could you stay out of this please? Just because you want to phase off into the sunset and have a litter of puppies, doesn't mean I have to stand by and watch it happen. She has a choice in this you know"

At this point, Ness was livid. "Puppies?" Obviously Blondie had made a poor choice of words. That kind of thing didn't bother me anymore, but I was used to her constant line of insults. This was the first time that Ness had been in the line of fire.

"Now come on," Rosalie almost stuttered. "You know that I'm only saying that because it's the only way to get through to him. He's not as smart as we are"  
Nessie lunged. She caught Blondie by surprise and knocked her to the ground. She got up quickly and came back to stand beside me, her mission accomplished. Blondie looked stunned. "Do not ever talk about Jacob that way again. He is the kindest, strongest, best person I know. From now on, you will be nice to him." Blondie's mouth hung wide open and mine stretched into a huge grin. Ness turned to me, "Don't think you'll get away with it anymore either. From now on you will call her Rosalie. And no more blonde jokes." My smile faded a little. "I expect you two to be civil from now." A small drawback to an otherwise overwhelming victory. All Blondie (I could still think that, I just wasn't allowed to say it) needed was an indication that this behavior was not acceptable and Ness had finally given her that. No more Fido bowls for me.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: This chapter is longer than the others. I guess it's my apology for not posting anything for more than 2 months. Sorry, but I've been writing lots of other things, a few Twilight one-shots, a few Host stories. If you wanted to read them that would be pretty sweet._

_This is slightly more Jacob-focused than couple-focused but it does explain their relationship more, and it's amusing so I just went with it._

_Enjoy the movie and let me know what you think of it!_

* * *

High school was even more torturous the second time around. And I hadn't even finished the first time. Since I was at a disadvantage compared to my fellow housemates who had decades of high school under their belts (not to mention quite a few postdoctoral degrees) I actually had to pay attention in school. I was taking the lightest course load imaginable (which involved 3 gym classes and an art class with the very basic of math and science requirements) and I was still falling behind, because unlike the others in my group I had to sleep at night.

The one bright spot of my day was the last class of the day, history. Nessie had somehow managed to convince the administration to allow her to take junior level World History as a freshman so I spent most of the period staring at her sitting next to me.

One day when I was particularly engrossed in the way her hair was framing her face Mrs. Barnes tried to ruin my fun. Little did she know the joke was on her.

"Mr. Black, would you mind turning your attention from Ms. Cullen to the Spanish Inquisition please?" I sighed and turned to face her, rolling my eyes. "Oh please, could you try to be a little more mature?" she asked me. I scoffed at her. She was two years younger than I was and I wasn't interested in getting a lecture from her about maturity. She didn't enjoy my obvious rebuff and made it clear. "See me after class."

I sighed again. I wasn't interested in Emmett's comments about my inability to avoid detention which I was sure to hear all night tonight. "Since you're so intent on disrupting class," She continued, "Why don't you tell me the names of the Spanish monarchs who established the initial tribunal for the Spanish Inquisition."

I looked at her in shock. I had no idea. At all. Honestly the first time I had even heard her mention the Spanish Inquisition was when she had started this inquisition of her own. Suddenly the names Ferdinand and Isabella popped into my mind. I blurted them out, not even pausing to think. I wasn't sure if they even sounded plausible but guessing wrong was better than not guessing at all.

Mrs. Barnes's face contorted slightly but not for long, indicating her surprise at my correct answer. She couldn't let me see how shocked she was that I'd come up with a correct answer. I didn't conceal my surprise though. My mouth was hanging open like some had spoken for me out of my own mouth. She turned back to the room and started rambling again.

_You're welcome_, I heard Ness say in my head. I'd forgotten I'd been holding her hand. Obviously she'd given me the answer. I wasn't sure why I hadn't realized it at first. I looked at her, hoping that my face conveyed my thanks. She smiled at me and showed me the picture of my face after I'd answered. It was pretty comical from the outside; I was surprised she'd been able to keep a straight face. I smirked at her and attempted to pay attention the rest of the period.

I didn't succeed and when the final bell rang I knew the young kid known as my teacher was expecting me at her desk to my punishment. I trudged up to the front of the room while Ness exited the room to tell the others that we would be running home rather than riding with them.

I took a deep breath and faced the desk. Mrs. Barnes was giving me a dirty look and I didn't blame her because I was returning the exact same look. I stood there waiting for her to speak. She took longer than necessary before she began.

"You are a distraction in this class." This was how she was starting? This was going to be easy.

"I disagree," I said, infusing as much annoyance as I could into two words.

"You never pay attention and you're openly insubordinate. You think that's not distracting?" she asked, incensed.

"Maybe to you," I replied patronizingly. "I think the other students could use a healthy amount of humor infused into your lectures. You do a spectacular job of making the Spanish Inquisition as boring as possible."

Her eyes narrowed and I knew I was getting to her. "If it's so boring how did you know the answer to the question I asked you earlier? It was obvious that you didn't know and somehow you picked out of thin hair. Are you cheating?"

I laughed out loud. She thought I was denying her accusation but in reality I was confirming it. If she knew how close she was she might not have kicked me out at that moment. But since she was certain you can't pick answers out of thin air I was asked to leave the room in a less than cordial manner. As I walked out the room she called behind me. "You are cheating and I will find out how."

When I reached the door I turned to look at her. "More power to you."


End file.
